


Traveler

by ariesofalice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepwalking, or more like sleep-moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesofalice/pseuds/ariesofalice
Summary: Ed is a traveller and Roy enjoys finding him.





	Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! I picked up writing again after a long while and found some finished, never posted works on my disc, so decided to share one of them. This was sitting around for three years, so should be matured enough.  
> Set after Brotherhood, and I like to think that Ed could still have access to his alchemy.  
> First time posting on AO3, so sorry if anything isn't perfect.  
> No beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

Ed is a traveller.

 

Even after finding a place to call home, Ed’s habit to flee from Central remained. It seemed that he had to leave for a couple of days, at least twice a month. Roy didn’t really mind it, as most of the times they managed to synchronise it with his own meetings and trips.

It was one of those things he never really managed to get rid of, even years after he found the happy-end of his crazy journey to restore his brother’s body.

           

But there was also another meaning to that phrase. More private and Roy found it far more amusing.

He experienced it shortly after they decided to extend their hot passionate nights by warm lazy mornings.

 

\- He _never_ woke up finding Ed in same position as when they were falling asleep.

The first time it wasn't that big of a deal. Roy woke up with Edward sleeping on top of him… Since then... well, it was getting stranger and stranger.

He woke up on the other side of bed with Ed sleeping on his half; alone in his bed with Ed sleeping on floor beside the bed or most bizarre of them all, when Roy found himself alone in the whole _bedroom_. (He later found Ed asleep on the kitchen counter.)

Roy was often wandering how he can be moving so much and still get any decent sleep.

Ed was able to amaze him every morning and Roy was looking forward to every position, which Ed was able to create through the night.

 

* * *

 

Roy's consciousness slowly came back from the depths of dreams, forcing him to deal with issue of Monday and soon starting work.

Refusing to open his eyes he found source of heat next to him and dragged it closer into tight hug. Automatically his fingers rubbed irregular shapes on the back of hugged object.

It took Roy a few seconds to realise that something wasn't quite right, as object he was hugging was twitching. He opened one eye and smirked.

Every morning was different and his blond creature was always able to surprise him.

Roy raised himself on one elbow and looked at the sleeping face at the end of bed and then on a leg he was hugging.

"Ed, it's time to wake up." He whispered.

No response.

"Ed, come on. Wake up." At this Ed slightly moved his head with the barely audible whimper, but still didn't wake up.

Roy just smirked evilly. He tickled bottom of Ed's foot, sweetly whispering his name. Ed groaned and his brows knit together lightly.

"Morning already?" Ed murmured into blankets.

"Yeah. Time to go to work." Roy replied.

Edward yawned and opened his golden eyes. In attempt to make his body cooperative with the process of waking up he stretched every muscle of his body. Beginning with legs, straightening his back and then his arms, raising them above his head. He made his small trick, when his back deeply arched further from Roy and the upper half of Ed's body was practically levitating in midair over the edge of the bed, while his legs were still tangled in blankets on bed.

Roy was always fascinated how he managed to do that without ending -face first- on the floor. Maybe it was thanks to the weight of his automail leg, but who knew. Laws of nature never truly applied to his blond.

With one last yawn, Ed's chest returned into bed. Miraculously, every end of Ed was now on its proper place, so blond buried his nose in Roy's neck, tightly hugging him.

"Ten more minutes?" Still sleepy Edward mumbled hopeful question.

"Sorry, but I have arranged few meetings in the office. Today I can't be late." Roy didn't like it either, but his duties kept lazy cuddly mornings in bed with Ed on very limited number.

Groan of disapproval vibrated against his chest.

"What about five more minutes and then I'm going to make some coffee for us?" Roy’s lips spread into small honest smile.

"And can you bring it back into bed?"

"Ed... I really must be on time today. I was late fifteen minutes yesterday and Hawkeye almost shot a bullet through my head moment I opened doors to the office." Roy's soft voice was coloured with regrets.

Ed raised his face and looked at Roy with first morning smile on his lips. "What if we simply changed the order? Go make coffee now, and then we will still have enough time for five more minutes in bed. Meanwhile I will make sure that bed is still warm when you come back."

"In other words you are doing nothing, while I must go to that cold kitchen."

"Exactly!" Ed's smile grew into wide grin. Roy just rolled his eyes and entangled himself from blankets around him.

"Then wait here, my _small_ personal heater."

"Jerk." He heard silent muffled insult as he slipped out of the room.

In kitchen he poured water into kettle and put it on stove. While waiting, he leaned against the window into garden and watched spring sunshine colouring wet grass with golden shadows.

One minute later and Roy was walking upstairs with two steaming mugs, one in every hand. Moment he reached the bedroom doors, sight he got, made him stop and laugh.

Ed took all the pillows and leant them against wall. Arranging them into something, that resembled a soft nest. Now he was sitting with his back buried in them, facing doors, one hand reaching toward Roy and with other keeping blankets slightly up, waiting for Roy.

"Gimme!" He pointed toward coffee, in childish gesture and with stars in his eyes.

Roy smiled handing Ed his mug and buried himself under blankets next to him.

They snuggled closer to each other. Roy wrapped hand around his back and pressed soft kiss into the golden locks.

More than his black bitter drink, Roy knew that those five minutes will prepare him for another stressful day in the office. Only Ed’s presence, glowing energy all around, made Roy feel alive and ready for anything the day was planning to throw at him.

Seeing the promise of coming back to him and in the morning finding again which part of bed Ed decided to occupy through night and Roy was sure that he can overcome anything.

He needed nothing more... only to find him again in the morning.


End file.
